


CDRWStorm smut drabbles

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlets, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, PWP, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Sticky, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: [points at the title]
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Kudos: 38





	CDRWStorm smut drabbles

Rewind shifted in Chromedome's lap with a whine, hands trembling against Brainstorm's helm and legs over his shoulders. Chromedome had one hand on his chest, playing with the joint between his torso and his abdomen and how deep he could reach toward Rewind's protoform there, the other on his neck, moving to tilt his chin up.

Brainstorm nipped his anterior node and he gasped, just as Chromedome bent over to press a messy kiss to his mouthplate, spinal strut arched as he leaned backward, canting his hips up and begging for more. Chromedome's fingers left his chest plating and drifted downward to wrap around his neglected spike, dribbling prefluid and Rewind couldn't hope to contain the pathetic _needy_ noise he made when he _squeezed_ and thumbed along the tip, rubbing transfluid through the slit. 

"Please," he begged, though he wasn't entirely sure what for, and cried out again, visor shorting out when Brainstorm pushed his glossae into his valve, kicking his legs against his wings and shaking. 

"Please _what_?" Chromedome asked, cheekily, but Rewind was too far gone to come up with an intelligent response. 

* * *

"Mask off, Domey," Rewind said, and was rewarded by a glance back in his direction and then the _snk_ of his faceplate retracting. "You can kiss now." 

Chromedome's faceplate turned back away from him, to the jet he had pinned by the wings to their berth, mashing their lips together, wet and messy. Rewind was delighted by the way he could just barely see Chromedome's glossae between the gaps in Brainstorm's cheeks, leaning in to tighten the shot. 

"Come on, Stormy, you're being really quiet," Rewind tutted, and immediately Brainstorm moaned into Chromedome's mouth, needy, rutting their interface panels together, still shut, his thighs trembling as they wrapped around his partner's waist. 

"Wait," said Rewind, stepping back and around the berth so he could get a better shot between their legs, "Alright. Open."

* * *

"Primus, I literally can't even tell you how fucking jealous I am right now," Rewind gasped, hands on Brainstorm's helm. He was being rough, but he was spoiled in a position like this- sometimes being a minibot made sex a frustrating, unsatisfying conundrum, and sometimes it meant his spike wasn't big enough to choke Brainstorm if he was _trying_ , so he could positively fuck his mouth all he wanted. 

Brainstorm moaned around him, sending vibrations up his frame that made him shudder. It was nearly impossible to keep a steady rhythm between Brainstorm's needy bobbing and Chromedome ramming him from behind as he kneeled between the two of them, spitroasted. 

"I think I need you to build me a mouth, Stormy," Rewind panted, looking down as Brainstorm cracked open a moist optic to look up at him, "So I can return the favour."

As if in answer, Brainstorm gave a hard suck on his spike, shoving his mouth against the base so the tip just brushed against the back of his throat and Rewind keened, bending over his back, legs shaking. 

* * *

Rewind kneaded the joint structure where Brainstorm's wings connected to his back, working his thumbs into the subsections where the plating separated, bringing little pinpricks of relief as the metal shifted. Brainstorm shivered and shuddered and gasped beneath his touches, tensing his hands into fists where he was leaned back on the berth, his legs spread wide, knees up, Chromedome knealt between them, head bobbing. 

"You know, Stormy," Rewind commented, shifting his knees so he could sit up straighter and run his hands up the undersides of Brainstorm's wings along the blade, "I think maybe you're the prettiest jet on Cybertron." 

"Hn- that's a very high bar," Brainstorm quipped, and then gasped when Chromedome did something in response that was apparently quite gasp-worthy.

"Prettier than Starscream," Rewind nodded, "and smarter, too." 

"He has a PhD, you know," Brainstorm said, clearly unable to resist fighting a compliment, "Like, five of them, I think."

"You could get a PhD, if you wanted. Six, even," Rewind moved his hands to Brainstorm's sides, running them over layered plating, teasing his fingers into shifting transformation seams. "Smart, and beautiful, and mine." 

"Hn," Brainstorm said, which wasn't much of an argument, so Rewind counted that as a win. 


End file.
